Lavi es mon nom
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: L'Héritier des Bookman arrive à la Congréation et rencontre l'unique Exorciste de Seconde Génération. Une rencontre fort agréable ...


**Couples : **Lavi X Kanda

**Genre : **Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **

**Note d'Axel : **_MissBleach _a remporter ce Chapitre en ayant écrit la 100éme Rev de _Sublima Pantera _! Bah ouais, y a même moyen d'en gagnier en rev ! Moa ha ha ! Bon, bref, c'est pas de Bleach, c'est du D-Gray Man et je suis contente d'écrire là dessus ! Depuis le temps que je voulais que j'en rêvait ! X3

* * *

Les bruits de couloirs disait qu'il était beau, affreusement beau ... Et c'était vrais ! Kanda était affreusement beau ! Si la veille, il avait crut ses affirmations sûrement trop exagérer, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de son oeil. Kanda était un jeune homme vraiment très bien foutus ... Trop bien en réalité ! Normal que toute les filles de la congréation n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui ! Ses long cheveux noir encadrant son visage et se corps à la fois svèlte et bien sculpté ... Et que dire de ce regard noir qu'il lançait à quiconque le fixait avec trop d'intensité, plutôt que de le refroidire, il donnait envie au rouquin de l'approcher ... Et ... De lui pincé les fesses !

Haussant les sourcils, Lavi se détourna de cette vision fort alléchante, se frottant le bout du nez en se demandant pourquoi il avait ce genre de pensé en cet instant. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à ce laisser, mais il fallait l'avoué, ce gas était vraiment super canon ! Ha, décidément, c'était normal qu'elle craque toute et qu'elle cherche à s'arracher les cordons que les garçons arrivés à chourrer en échange de quelque belles pièces d'argent ...

Le roux décida de se désintéresser totalement de cette magnifique créature pour reporter toute son attention sur son grand-père qui était au bout du couloir, parlant avec les dirigeant de la congréation, ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord car le vieillard revenait vers Lavi.

- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier, intéressait.

- Nous allons rester ici pendant un moment. Annonça t il froidement. Ils vont te mettre dans une chambre en attendant nos première mission.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se méler de l'Histoire ?

- Effectuer de petite mission ne changera en rien le cour de l'Histoire.

Un homme s'approcha, un homme avec des lunettes sur le nez et qui porter la croix de l'inquisition sur le torse.

- Bonjour, je suis Komui Lee, Chef de la Section Scientifique. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Lavi, enchanté moi de même ! Assura le roux avec un large sourire.

C'était son quarante neuvième prénom ... Un prénom qui disparaîtrait sans doute un jour, remplacé par un autre, mais c'était ainsi qu'était faite la vie de l'héritier des Bookman ... Pas de vrais prénom, pas de véritable identité, pas de véritable vie ... Une ombre de plus dans ce monde et rien que cela ! "Lavi" prit la mains que lui tendait le scientifique, la serrant chaleureusement et l'héritier des Bookman entra dans sa toute nouvelle identitée, l'enfilant comme certain enfilerait un manteau sortit d'une armoire de fou de mode ...

- Nous n'attendions pas de nouveau exorciste pour le moment et, tu l'aura deviné, nous venons juste de débuté les travaux dans cette basse, il faudra que tu partage ta chambre avec quelqu'un, cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, cela me va ! Assura l'agréable "Lavi".

- Très bien, tu dois être fatigué après ce long voyage ! Attend, je vais demandé à Kanda !

Alors, c'était à la charge de ce bel homme qu'il allait être confier ? C'était un réelle plaisir ! Le roux ne put s'empêché de sourire en voyant l'exorciste relevé le visage et venir suite au appelle du Grand 'Intendant. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais cela n'importait pas trop à Lavi, son regard froid, sa mine renfrognier et son mécontentement apparant était un véritable délice pour l'Héritier des Bookman ...

- Tu veux bien mené Lavi jusqu'a votre chambre commune ? Demanda poliment Komui.

- Je croyais qu'on avait le droit à des chambres individuel ! Nota avec irritation l'ébène.

- Désolé, manque de place, le probléme sera régler d'ici quelques jours, le temps que les chambres soyent toute prêtes ! Lavi, je te présente Kanda Yû, il es exorciste comme toi ... Kanda, Lavi ...

L'ébène lui jetta un coup d'oeil avant de tourner les talons, avançant dans le couloir ... Quoi ? Pas même un "bonjour" ? Ou un "bienvenu dans la confrérie" ? Il n'avait pas l'aire très "social" ... Et cela ne lui donnait que plus de charme encore ... Ha, un homme ténébreux et emplis de mystére, que demandé si ce n'es d'avoir l'occasion de dormir avec ... Ce qui était le cas ! ... Oula, cela ne plairait pas à Panda !

Lavi s'élança derrière Kanda, comprenant qu'il lui montrait le chemin, mais sans le prévenir ... Il manquait de politesse, mine de rien ... Le regard du roux se posa sur sa taille, suivant ses courbes de son regard avide et en oubliant tout le reste ! Il fut d'ailleurs très surprit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre. Non pas que cela lui déplaise et au contraire ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses idées n'avaient absolument rien de catholique en cet instant ... Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire tout un tas de chose vraiment indécente et d'ailleurs il se laissa allé, frollant ses fesses, un simple petit frollement ...

Kanda réagit dans la seconde, se tournant vers Lavi en faisant un pas en arrière, fronçant les sourcils et le regard brillant de reproche.

- Quoi ? Demanda innocement le roux.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Répliqua séchement l'ébène. Ne recommence plus jamais où je te tranche le bras !

- Cela me donne plutôt envie d'essayer de nouveau, simplement pour voir si tu me tranchera vraiment le bras !

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa cible, faisant se reculé son vis à vis qui buta rapidement contre les bords du lit, il lança un regard assasin à Lavi qui y préta a peine attention, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, les tampottant gentillement.

- Hé, calme toi. Soupira t il. Je ne vais pas te manger ! Quoi qu'en fait, t'es vraiment mignon, mine de rien ...

- Ne me touche pas ! S'impatienta l'ébène en repoussant ses mains.

Agacé, le jeune homme se laissa tombé sur le lit, jettant un nouveau regard meurtrier à Lavi. Ha, décidément, ce gas était une sacrée personnalité ! Comment ne pas craquer pour lui ? Il était magnifique, ses yeux au cil trop long, sa chevelure ... Si longue chevelure noir et si attirante que le roux avait envie de les caressers et c'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, se penchant sur le lit, prenant appuis avec une de ses mains pour froller une des mèches de cheveux. C'était doux et agréable de les caresser.

- Tu ne veux pas détaché tes cheveux ? Demanda Lavi avec un large sourire.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua séchement Kanda.

- Bah, si tu le propose, tu veux pas te déshabillier ?

L'ébène l'observa quelques secondes avant de réagir enfin, le repoussant soudainement en le frappant au ventre avec son pied, le propulsant un peu plus loin. En tout cas, c'était claire, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle ce gas là ! Lâchant un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se relevé, tous sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Je pense que ça veut dire "non" ! Soupira t il tristement, se frottant le ventre. C'est pourtant toi qui l'a proposé, t'es pas gentil !

Kanda lâcha un grognement et se retourna sur le lit, ne donnant que plus envie à Lavi de le taquiner. Fallait dire qu'il avait tendance à faire tout le contraire de ce que les gens attendait habituellement de lui. Il se lança soudainement sur le lit de l'ébène, le faisant sursauté et réussisant à le dominait, le forçant à rester allongé en appuyant sur son épaule avec une de ses mains tendis que l'autre tiré sur le cordon pour liberrer les cheveux. Il lâcha un petit cris de victoire avant d'être repousser à l'autre extrémité du lit.

Rigolant, le roux pris appui avec ses bouts du lit, observant l'ébène qui serrer les dents et lui lançait un nouveau regard meurtrier. En fait, il aimait bien ce regard, il était emplis d'une intensitée extraordinaire, surtout pour un exorciste de la Seconde Génération qui se savait condamné à mort.

- Je peu voir ta marque ? Demanda t il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Quoi ? S'écria l'ébène en s'assayant sur le lit.

- J'suis au courant pour ta marque, un peu normal : tout le monde en parle après tout ! Tout le monde parle de ton délicieux torse sur lequel il y a un magnifique tatouage ...

Lavi se rapprocha de son interlocuteur, posant une mains à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque.

- Aller, s'il te plait ! Supplia t il avec une mine boudeuse. J'veux juste la voir !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, glissa sa mains sur la fermeture de son uniforme pour l'ouvrire, dévoilant son torse et cette fameuse marque si particulière et la première chose que nota l'héritier des Bookman fut que cette marque était extrémement entamer comparai au jeune age de l'exorciste. Ce n'était pas normal : le pouvoir de Kanda avait été trop utiliser et la fin de sa vie risquait bien d'arriver avant la fin de l'anné.

- Hé, qu'est c'que tu fou ! Lâcha l'ébène qui semblait s'impatienté. C'est bon, tu l'a vus ! Tu es content, j'éspére !

- Ca a presque fait le tour ... Murmura le roux a voie haute sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- Pardon ?

En voyant ça, les membres de l'Organisation auraient dut prendre la décision de lui faire cessé toutes activités ! C'était un manieur d'innocence et il était encore extrémement jeune ! Et il était aussi très important alors ... Pourquoi continuaient ils à le laisser aller en ses missions compliqués ? Par ce que justement, c'était un des utilisateur d'innocence ? Evidement, personne ne se souciait réellement de l'age des utilisateurs ! C'était des armes pour les grands de l'Inquisition ! Et lui même était entrain de devenir une de leurs armes !

Qu'est ce qui était le pire ? N'être qu'une arme pour des hommes qui reste tranquillements installer sur leurs chaises ou bien être l'héritier des Bookman ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, mais était pérsuader d'une chose : il n'aimait aucune de ses deux situations ...

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il aggripa Kanda et le serra fortement dans ses bras, cela avait été un besoin, un besoin qu'il assouvisait sans mal en cet instant. Le jeune homme ne le repoussa pas, peut être un peu trop choquer par ce contacte dont il n'était pas habituer, mine de rien. Le relâchant, Lavi l'écarta légèrement de lui pour l'observer et il ne rencontra pas un regard assasin comme l'avait habituer l'ébène, ni même à un regard choquer ou outré.

- Désolé, je pensais qu'un calin te ferait du bien ! Lâcha le roux avec un large sourire.

- Ce n'es pas ce que tu voulait, tu peu dire la véritée. Répliqua t il séchement.

- Pardon ?

- Vous dites tous ça, je sais que ce qui vous intéresse, ce n'es pas moi, c'est mon corps ! Par ce que je suis beau, par ce que je suis un exorciste, par ce que je suis un exorciste, par ce que je suis fort ! Ce n'es jamais pour moi ...

- Oui, je sais, c'est aussi mon cas ! Sourit Lavi. Crois tu que je sois ici pour ce que je suis réellement ? Je ne suis que "Lavi", exorciste ... Alors, que dirais tu de nous entendre ? J'apprendrais à te connaître et toi à me connaître ! Non ?

- Tu es vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi je voudrais apprendre à te connaître ? Tu risque de mourrir demain ! Et moi même je risque de mourrir demain ! Nous n'avons pas d'avenir alors pourquoi s'encombrer de chose aussi inutile que l'amitié et tout ça ?

Ha, décidément, il n'avait pas un regard très "positif" sur son avenir, le pauvre ! En même temps, si on en avait pas, on ne pouvait qu'être négatifs et déprimer, bien qu'en réalité, Kanda n'avait pas l'aire déprimer, mais il devait haïr le monde entier pour sa situation. C'était un véritable miracle s'il était encore "humain", à moins qu'il ne prenne la décision de se venger sur les Akuma ? C'était sûrement ça ...

- Aller, s'il te plait, apprenons à nous connaître ! Supplia Lavi sur un ton de gamin capricieu, laissant ses mains glissé sur le corps de l'ébène. Ou bien je peu essayer une autre manière ... De te détendre !

Sans réellement attendre de réponse, le roux fondis sur l'ébène, dépossant ses lèvres contres le torse de son nouvel ami. Il le sentit sursauté et sentit ses mains qui tenter de l'écarter, mais résista, enlaçant le jeune homme pour rester proche de lui, continuant de glisser ses lèvres contre son torse. C'était étrange, mais l'ébène frémissait de plus en plus face à son traitement alors Lavi continua sur sa lancée, embrassant les boutons de chaire qui se durcirent très rapidement. Le roux se releva, collant son corps contre celui de son compagnion de chambre, il avait l'aire un peu perdus et c'était sûrement sa plus belle expression depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré !

Lavi lécha les lèvres de Kanda, les tentants, essayant de les faires réagir, essayant de les faires s'entre ouvrire, mais l'ébène ne se montrait pas coopérative et au contraire, il continuait de se montrer très résistant, ne cédant en rien. Il sentit l'ébène fléchir l'espace de quelques secondes et cela fut le cas, il réussit à s'initié dans sa bouche, cherchant sa jumelle pour tenter de la faire réagir et ce fut à cet instant que le sabreur tenta de le repousser, ne supportant pas vraiment le baiser. Cependant, le roux n'avait aucune envie de lâcher l'affaire et les doigts expert de Lavi se glissèrent dans sa combinaisson, se faisant un passage jusqu'à sa verge, réussisant à la froller délicatement et faisant se cambre le corps sous lui.

Le roux relâcha enfin les lèvres de son vis à vis, l'observant avec une certaine attention. De petites rougeurs étaient apparus sur ses joues, lui donnant un certain charme en cet instant. Il était vraiment très beau comme cela.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Lâcha l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'apprend à te connaître ! Répondit il avec un sourire. Aller, t'inquiéte, je vais bien prendre soin de toi !

Se relevant, il profita du choc de son ami pour ouvrire ses vêtements et, étrangement, Kanda ne sembla même pas vouloir se débattre et au contraire, il se laissait allé, laissant le roux le déshabiller totalement. Lavi décida de prendre le temps de se dévétir et il fut étonner lorsque les mains de l'ébène vinrent l'aider dans cette tâche. Il ne c'était pas attendus à le voir participer alors il lui jetta un coup d'oeil interrogatifs, mais n'aurait jamais la moindre réponse car déjà Kanda glissa ses mains derrière sa tête et ses cheveux furent délier, s'éparpillant sur ses épaules, le sabreur se laissa ensuite retomber sur son lit.

Ne se rendait il pas compte de la beautée qu'il inspiré alors, Lavi ne tarda pas à se glisser entre ses jambes, les écartants délicatements avant de laisser ses doigts parcourrir la peau, froller la verges et la caressant même, faisant gémir Kanda qui avait aggrippé le cousin sous sa tête, ses jambes se pliant et le genou de l'ébène frolla ses cotes, faisant frémir le roux qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas décidé de se laisser aller, ce n'en était que plus agréable pour le roux.

Ses doigts c'étaient glissé entre ses jambes, il commençait à être impatient car le corps qui frémissé sous ses mains était parfait. L'antre fut caressé, faisant gémir un peu plus l'homme en dessous, et bientôt, un des doigts entra dans l'orifice, commençant à le préparer a la future intrusion, son autre mains allant froller les boutons de chaire, s'amusant même à les pincer, appréçiant d'entendre le jeune homme gémir de protestation, il céda cependant et cessa de l'embêter, se concentrant sur la préparation en faisant entrain un second doigts et effectuant rapidement des mouvements à contre sens.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de faire siens se corps, son sexe c'était durcis et commençait à lui faire mal ... Un peu trop à son goûts en réalité, il décida de se soulager un peu en se caressant lui même. Il capta le regard de Kanda, un regard emplis de perversion. Il sentit l'exitation l'envahir encore un peu plus et il se rendit compte qu'il allait finir par devenir fou si l'ébène continué à réagir comme ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Demanda Kanda sur un ton chaud et provoquant.

Lavi fut surprit par cette déclaration, jettant un coup d'oeil à l'ébène, il avait écarter encore un peu plus les jambes en une position tellement alléchante que le roux céda. Il retira ses doigts et souleva les hanches. Il ne tarda pas à entré dans la chair si serrer. C'était cependant un peu trop rapide et Kanda lâcha un petit gémisement de douleur, mais il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même : c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué, non ?

Les bras de l'ébène l'enlacèrent et il se rapprocha, l'embrassant chastement avant de se laisser retomber, ses mains caressant son corps, l'encourageant, alors il débuta son mouvement de hanche, allant et venant dans l'antre si serrer. Lavi savoura tout cela, plus encore ses gémissement, délicieuse mélodie pour les oreilles du roux. Il accéléra son mouvement, butant contre les fesses de Kanda qui gémissait de plus en plus fort sous ses coups de hanches. L'ébène avait glissé une de ses mains entre leurs deux ventres, allant trouver son membre pour se masturbé, son autre mains griffant légèrement le dos de son amants ...

Ils finirent par jouir tout deux en même temps et Lavi sentit la semence de Kanda se déverser entre leurs deux ventres. Respirant pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, le roux se retira lentement et se laissa glissé sur le corps, venant récupérer la semence qui était venus se coller au ventre, la léchant sous le regarde de l'ébène qui se laisser docilement faire, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme qui devenait de plus en plus régulier.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait si "intime" avec Kanda Yû et si rapidement, il n'y aurait pas crut une seule seconde ! C'était un jeune homme froid et distant qui lié très peu de lien avec les autres, on le disait même totalement asocial, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout être le cas ! A moins qu'il ne se soit jouer de lui ?

Lavi revint s'installé à coté de l'ébène, tirant la couverture sur leurs deux corps nut et se collant contre son "amant".

- Alors, on es amis "Yû" ? Demanda t il malicieusement.

- Si tu veux rester en vie, ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom ! Rala Kanda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu préfére que je t'appelle "chaton" ? Ou bien, "mon petit canarie des îles" ? Ou bien ...

- Ne me donne pas de surnom débile ! L'interrompis l'ébène en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

- Aller, laisse moi t'appeller Yû ! Enfin, sinon, j'te jure que j'te trouverais un surnom tellement débile que tu regrettera de pas m'avoir laisser t'appeller par ton prénom ! Et puis, pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir se droit ?

Kanda soupira et se tourna dans le lit, sans doute déséspérer par son cas, mais qu'importe ! Le roux en profita pour se coller à son dos et l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant contre lui.

* * *

Kanda : Pourquoi je suis le Uke ?

Lavi : Ho, mais fait pas ta chochotte ! *se sauve en le voyant sortir son sabre*

Kanda : Reviens ici ! *lui cour après, décidé à le découpée en rondelle*

Axel : *attend qu'il soit bien loin* ... Et ce que quelqu'un vois Kanda dans une autre position que celle du Uke ? Même avec Allen, je le vois mal au dessus ...

Kanda : *a dut comprendre qu'on parler de lui et es revenus*

Axel : ...


End file.
